I Don't Love You Any Moore
by xxBVBxAshleyxx
Summary: Cadence Moore left everything behind to follow her dream of being a Raw diva. But as she joins Beautiful crazii, she also clashes against they're arch enemy team, The Corre, which then falls in love with the leader. BETTER STORY! PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE!
1. Prologue

Chapter 1-Prologue

"Hey where the fuck do you think _you're_ going?" I ignored him as I grabbed my suitcases and started shoving random clothes into it. My hands were moving so fast they were blurry...or it could have been me still shaking from the call. I stopped when I felt his hand on my upper arm. He yanked me backwards and spun me around with effort; like I was his little puppet.

"Don't you ignore me, you stupid little cunt! I SAID where the FUCK do YOU think you're GOING?" He shoved me a little by the shoulders, which only pissed me off more if possible.

"I'm pursuing my dream, Anthony? Got a problem with that?" I snapped, pushing him aside to fill another suitcase. I rarely ever said anything, but when I did it was pretty damn meaningful. And I was not in the mood to be slowed down. I'd been told to be at the airport in about an hour.

I sat my bags down on the floor and grabbed my purse off the bed. "WHAT THE HELL? No you're not Cadence. No you're not! I won't let you be some little eye-candy, fucking everybody on the roadtrip WHORE! And what about me? HUH? You CANT LEAVE ME! By myself even!"

"Well, maybe you should've thought about it _before_ you banged my best friend."

I scowled as I grabbed two bags in each hand and lugged them outside to my piece-of-shit car Anthony bought me for our 4th anniversary. I popped the trunk and threw them in.

"CADENCE MOTHER FUCKING MOORE! DON'T YOU LEAVE THIS DRIVEWAY!"

"Fuck off!" I shouted, and once i got in the car, I was gone.

**AN: Thank you readers. Im not pressuring you to review. But if you want, please do because I love feedback. :) LOVE YOU ALL!**


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

Chapter 2: Introductions

As soon as I stepped foot in the arena, goosebumps raised up all over my arms. It was a dream come true; literally. Ever since I was a little girl I've watched wrestling. Sure, they weren't as modern and 'hot' as today but I had quite the crush on The Dead Man. Seeing this place besides on television, was truly a blessing.

Seeing all the empty seats gave me butterflies. I couldn't wait to see the arena when it was sold out. The crowd would be cheering my name, as I performed my finisher and wrapped up the match with my first victory. I'd smile big as the ref held my arm in the air.

"Is anyone home?"

I blinked and came back to reality. Standing in front of me was no other than Mike Mizanin himself; the tv personality captured as nothing but arrogant. He reminded me alot of Kermit the frog...

"Yeah i just don't open up the door to assclowns." I retorted, letting the real Cadence Moore come out. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared him down. Mike's face from anger to arrogance.

"Ooh feisty." he murmurmed. He pulled me into his side. "I _love_ feisty."

I glared at him, seeing red. I twisted under his arm, bent it at an unnatural angle and thrusted my highheels into the back of his groin. He gasped out in pain and fell to his knees, clutching the twins. "You bitch!" He hissed through his teeth.

I brought my leg back sharply and soccer-ball kicked him in the face. "Would you like to say that to my face?" Silence except for his occasional grunts and moans of pain.

I turned on my heel and suddenly crashed to the tiled floor, the air knocked out of me. It took me a while to process that something or someone was on top of me. I opened my eyes cautiously staring the young women in the face. She had light blonde hair, big blue eyes that were glaring coldly on me, and a pouty mouth set into a slight frown.

She through punches after punches to my head, even as I was ducking most of them with my hands, i still felt her strength through her tiny fists. "STAY. AWAY. FROM. MY BEST. FRIEND!" She cried out. I brought my knee up and ground it into her lower stomach quickly, paralyzing her with pain for a split second. I grabbed her by her hair and rolled us over to where I was on top.

That was when I was knocked even harder to the side by another unseen force. With my legs sprawled out, I quickly scooted into sitting position. A young woman with shoulder length Pink hair and lots of piercings stood at the end of my feet. Soon there were 3 others behind her. One had long dark brown hair, another was short and had black curly hair, and the one on the end had auburn hair and a nose stud.

The woman that had attacked me first stood in front of them all. I immediately dubbed her as the leader. She was taller than any of them; about 6'foot, 125 lbs. They had to be imaginary. They all looked like a page out of a magazine. There was not a single hair that wasn't out of place and they were all inhumanly beautiful.

The pink haired woman looked at the blonde with stern eyes. "We should get rid of this one. She looks like a serious threat." I stared up at them with wide eyes, wandering what i ever did to anger them. I was starting to think it was more than me beating up their friend. "No...this one's different."

What the fuck? i felt like an alien as they looked me over.

"You passed the test...whatever your name is."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Its _Cadence_. Cadence Moore. I'm Raw's new Diva." I dusted my jeans off as I stood up. My burgundy hair swayed behind me.

She smiled. "We know. told us all about you."

"And you took it into your hands to..to JUMP me?" I shouted. I was furious; these girls had no reason to do this. I was just protecting myself.

"Now don't go jumping to conclusions, newbie. We were testing you with our buddy Mike Mizanin. To see if you could defend your self unlike the other tramps here. And you passed. You actually passed."

The pink hair sighed. "Beauty, brains, and talent. Welcome to-" The black haired girl elbowed her in the ribs. She covered up her pain and mistake with a loud cough.

The blonde turned and looked at me with a smirk.

"I'm Abby Cena. Welcome to Beautiful Crazii."


End file.
